


I'm in pain

by PinkSparkz



Series: It's my fault [3]
Category: The Last of Us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkz/pseuds/PinkSparkz
Summary: Tess was shot in the shoulder, but that's not the only pain she has.





	I'm in pain

"Stay still." Joel tells Tess. She had been shot in the shoulder, she flinches from the pain of the rubbing alcohol, Joel grabs the bandage and wraps it up.

"Nicely done, Texas." she tells him, he just grunts as a response, she then stands and stretches, Joel then leans against the counter "You gotta stop gettin' hurt Tess."

Tess turns to him "Like your perfect." she mumbles quietly, he scoffs "I know I ain't perfect." he sighs "No one's perfect." he states.

Tess was staring down at her feet "Tessa?" he says, she looks at him "You know I hate it when you call me that." she was slightly glaring at him "That was the point, it gets your attention." he tells her, she stops glaring at him and sighs.

"Is somethin' bothering ya, Tess?" he asks her, she doesn't respond "Tess?" he says before walking over and tilting her head up "You know, if somethin' is botherin' ya, you can tell me." he says letting go of her chin "I know." she mumbles.

"Tess."

Silence, nothing, no response whatsoever "Tess." he says again, still no response, he put a hand on her back "You okay?" he asks her.

"None of us are." she responds, he sighs "Some people could be." he tells her "I doubt it." she mutters, she gently moves the hand on her back away.

"None of us are." she says again, he puts his hand in hers "You know Joel, sometimes I wonder why you save me from being killed."

"Because, I love you."

 

'Your gonna lose her,'

'It hurts,'

'Your in pain, she's in pain...'


End file.
